1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system performing navigation operation by using map data, and more particularly relates to the navigation system having a storage device, such as a hard disc, storing the map data in it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a navigation system, having a DVD-ROM drive or a CD-ROM drive, reading out the map data stored in a DVD-ROM or CD-ROM as a recording medium, and performing the navigation operation, is widely used. If the navigation system is mounted in a vehicle, it detects a present position of the vehicle when it performs the navigation operation, reading out the map data indicating areas around the present position, and displaying the map image made on the basis of the read map data with a mark indicating the present position of the vehicle on a screen.
Recently, a recording medium storing music data or image data in DVD-Video format or DVD-audio format, such as DVD-ROM, is provided. Therefore music or image can be reproduced by using the DVD-ROM on the navigation system having a DVD-ROM drive. Actually, some users hope to play the DVD-ROM on the navigation system while driving. However, in the conventional navigation system, the DVD-ROM storing the map data needs to be always loaded on the navigation system while the navigation operation is performed, so that it is difficult to use the navigation system for purposes other than originally intended. For example, if the user presses an eject button to eject the DVD-ROM storing the map data compulsorily while the navigation operation is performed, the conventional navigation system is configured to stop the operation.
In the navigation system, a nonvolatile storage device having high capacity other than the recording medium, for example, a hard disc can be mounted. If the whole data of the DVD-ROM storing the map data is installed on the hard disc, and the navigation system is configured to read out the map data from the hard disc when the navigation operation is performed, the DVD-ROM drive of the navigation system can be used for purposes other than originally intended. In this case, the hard disc drive has a quick access time so that there is an advantage in displaying the image on the screen at high speed.
However, it takes quite a long time to install the whole data of the DVD-ROM storing the map data on the hard disc. Further, it is a burdensome operation for the user. Moreover, DVD-ROM has a high capacity. For example, the capacity of a single sided one-layer DVD-ROM is 4.7G bytes, and that of a single sided two-layer DVD-ROM is 8.7G bytes. Therefore, it is necessary to use the hard disc having such a capacity. Furthermore, even the map data corresponding to an area having a low frequency of travelling is installed on the hard disc, so that the hard disk is cluttered with useless data. Therefore, if the hard disc is further used for purposes other than originally intended such that it records music data, etc., there may be no sufficient capacity for it. In addition, if the DVD-ROM is upgraded to a new version, it is necessary to install new data on the hard disc every time.
As mentioned above, using the hard disc with the DVD-ROM or the CD-ROM for the navigation system causes a lot of disadvantages in respect of usability, the cost of maintenance or the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a navigation system having a hard disc, to which necessary data is automatically transferred, so that it can have good usability.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation system. The navigation system is provided with: a present position detecting device for detecting a present position of a movable body; a reading device for reading map data recorded on a recording medium; a nonvolatile storage device for storing the map data thereon; a selecting device for selecting an area as an object to be transmitted in accordance with the present position; a transmitting device for reading the recorded map data corresponding to the area from the recording medium and transmitting the read map data to the nonvolatile storage device at a predetermined timing; and a controlling device for controlling a navigation operation to assist the movable body in traveling on the basis of the recorded map data on the recording medium and the stored map data on the nonvolatile storage device.
According to the navigation system of the present invention, a present position detecting device detects a present position of a movable body. A reading device reads map data in accordance with the present invention recorded on a recording medium. Then a controlling device controls a navigation operation to assist the movable body in traveling on the basis of the read map data
On the other hand, a selecting device selects an area as an object to be transmitted in accordance with the present position. Then a transmitting device reads the recorded map data corresponding to the area from the recording medium. Further, the transmitting device transmits the read map data to the nonvolatile storage device at a predetermined timing. The transmitted map data is stored on the nonvolatile storage device. In this case, the controlling device controls the navigation operation on the basis of the stored map data on the nonvolatile storage device.
Therefore after the map data is transmitted to the nonvolatile storage device once, the navigation operation is continued even if the recording medium is not loaded in the reading device. As a result, it is possible to provide the navigation system having high usability.
In one aspect of the navigation system, the nonvolatile storage device, which stores the map data transmitted from the reading device, has a faster access time than the reading device.
According to the navigation system, if the navigation operation is controlled on the basis of the map data stored on the nonvolatile storage device, a reading time of the map data is faster than that on the basis of the map data recorded on the recording medium. Therefore the navigation operation can be executed at a high speed.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the nonvolatile storage device, which stores the map data transmitted from the reading device, is provided with a hard disc device.
According to the navigation system, the map data is transmitted to and stored on the hard disc device having a high capacity and a high access time. Therefore the navigation operation can be executed at a high speed.
In another aspect of the navigation system, if the map data necessary to the navigation operation is stored on the nonvolatile storage device, the controlling device controls the navigation operation on the basis of the map data stored on the nonvolatile storage device. On the other hand, if the map data necessary to the navigation operation on the recording medium is readable and is not stored on the nonvolatile storage device, the controlling device controls the navigation operation on the basis of the recorded map data on the recording medium.
According to the navigation system, after the map data is transmitted to the nonvolatile storage device, the navigation operation is continued even if the recording medium is not loaded in the reading device. Therefore it is possible to provide the navigation system having high usability.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the transmitted map data is stored on a map data storing area of the nonvolatile storage device.
According to the navigation system, an area other than the map data storing area can be use for storing another data. Therefore the nonvolatile storage device can have a wide applicability.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the navigation system further had a map data deleting device. If the map data storing area becomes full at the transmitting of the map data by the transmitting device, the map data deleting device deletes part of the map data stored on the map data storing area in accordance with a predetermined condition.
According to the navigation system, if the whole amount of the transmitted map data is larger than a capacity of a free space of the map data storing area, the transmitted map data can be reliably stored on the nonvolatile storage device.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the transmitting device transmits the map data every time when the movable body moves a predetermined distance.
According to the navigation system, the map data is transmitted to the nonvolatile storage device at the timing that the object of transmitting is nearly changed. Therefore the transmission is smoothly executed.
In another aspect of the navigation system, block map data is recorded on the recording medium every block unit into which the entire map is divided. Then the reading-device reads the map data from the recording medium in the block map data unit. Further, the nonvolatile storage device stores and reads the map data in the block map data unit.
According to the navigation system, the transmission is executed by selecting the block map data unit and transmitting it sequentially. Therefore it is possible to manage the transmission processing and the map data easily.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the block map data unit is an area having two parallel sides in an east-west direction and two parallel sides in a north-south direction.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to select the block unit on the basis of latitude and longitude corresponding to the detected present position. Therefore it is possible to select the object area of transmitting easily.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the transmitting device determines whether the block map data as an object of transmitting is stored on the nonvolatile storage device. Further, the transmitting device transmits only block map data which is not stored on the nonvolatile storage.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to prevent unnecessary transmission and execute the transmission processing speedily.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the object of transmitting by the transmitting device is set to an area comprising a plurality of block units on the basis of the block unit including the present position.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the block unit having a high possibility that the movable body passes to the nonvolatile storage device in advance.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the object of transmitting by the transmitting device is set to the area having a broader portion in a forward side of a travelling direction.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the block unit having a high possibility that the movable body passes in a short period to the nonvolatile storage device in advance.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the object of transmitting by the transmitting device is set to an area comprising a plurality of block units, which is overlapped with an optimum route from the present position to a destination.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the block unit having a high possibility that the movable body is slated to pass to the nonvolatile storage device in advance.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation system. The navigation system is provided with: a present position detecting device for detecting a present position of a movable body; a communicating device for communicating with an external of the movable body to obtain map data; a nonvolatile storage device for storing the map data thereon; a selecting device for selecting an area as an object to be transmitted in accordance with the present position; a transmitting device for obtaining the map data from the external of the movable body through the communicating device and transmitting the obtained map data to the nonvolatile storage device at a predetermined timing; and a controlling device for controlling a navigation operation to assist the movable body in traveling on the basis of the recorded map data on the recording medium and the stored map data on the nonvolatile storage device.
According to the navigation system of the present invention, a present position detecting device detects a present position of a movable body. A selecting device selects an area as an object to be transmitted in accordance with the present position. A communicating device communicates with an external of the movable body to obtain map data corresponding to the area. A transmitting device obtains the map data corresponding to the area from the external of the movable body through the communicating device. Further, the transmitting device transmits the obtained map data to the nonvolatile storage device at a predetermined timing. Then the map data is stored on a nonvolatile storage device. A controlling device controls a navigation operation to assist the movable body in traveling on the basis of the recorded map data on the recording medium and the stored map data on the nonvolatile storage device.
Therefore after the map data is transmitted to the nonvolatile storage device once, the navigation operation is continued even if the communication is temporarily suspended. As a result, it is possible to provide the navigation system having high usability.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation system. The navigation system is provided with: a present position detecting device for detecting a present position of a movable body; a reading device for being loaded with a recording medium on which map data is recorded and reading the map data from the loaded recording medium; a nonvolatile storage device for storing the map data thereon; an operating device for providing an instruction to eject the recording medium loaded in the reading device; a selecting device for selecting an area as an object to be transmitted in accordance with the present position; a transmitting device for reading the map data from the recording medium through the reading device and transmitting the read map data to the nonvolatile storage device when the instruction to eject is provided by the operating device; an eject controlling device for controlling an ejecting operation of the recording medium from the reading device after the transmitting operation is completed by the transmitting device; and a controlling device for controlling a navigation operation to assist the movable body in traveling on the basis of the stored map data on the nonvolatile storage device after the recording medium is ejected from the reading device.
According to the navigation system, a present position detecting device detects a present position of a movable body. A reading device reads map data in accordance with the present invention recorded on a recording medium. Then a controlling device controls a navigation operation to assist the movable body in traveling on the basis of the read map data.
On the other hand, an operating device provides an instruction to eject the recording medium loaded in the reading device. A selecting device selects an area as an object to be transmitted in accordance with the present position. Then a transmitting device reads the map data from the recording medium through the reading device and transmits the read map data to the nonvolatile storage device. Then the map data is stored on the nonvolatile storage device. An eject controlling device controls an ejecting operation of the recording medium from the reading device after the transmitting operation is completed by the transmitting device. A controlling device controls the navigation operation on the basis of the stored map data on the nonvolatile storage device.
Therefore after the map data is transmitted to the nonvolatile storage device once, the navigation operation is continued even if the recording medium is rejected. As a result, it is possible to provide the navigation system having high usability.
In one aspect of the navigation system, the nonvolatile storage device, which stores the map data transmitted from the reading device, has a faster access time than the reading device.
According to the navigation system, if the navigation operation is controlled on the basis of the map data stored on the nonvolatile storage device, a reading time of the map data is faster than that on the basis of the map data recorded on the recording medium. Therefore the navigation operation can be executed at a high speed.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the nonvolatile storage device, which stores the map data transmitted from the reading device, is provided with a hard disc device.
According to the navigation system, the map data is transmitted to and stored on the hard disc device having a high capacity and a high access time. Therefore the navigation operation can be executed at a high speed.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the transmitted map data is stored on a map data storing area of the nonvolatile storage device.
According to the navigation system, an area other than the map data storing area can be use for storing another data. Therefore the nonvolatile storage device can have a wide applicability.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the navigation system further has a notifying device. The notifying device notifies an executing status of transmitting by the transmitting device.
According to the navigation system, a user can understand that the recording medium is used for the transmission processing after the recording medium is ejected.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the notifying device notifies a guide message to select continuing or quitting of the navigation operation when the instruction to eject is provided by the operating device. The operation device further provides an instruction to continue or quit the navigation operation corresponding to the guide message. The transmitting device transmits the map data when the instruction to continue the navigation operation is provided by the operation device. The controlling device quits the navigation operation when the instruction to quit the navigation operation is provided by the operation device.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to complete the ejection of the recording medium without executing unnecessary transmission if a user determines that it is unnecessary to continue the navigation operation.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the notifying device notifies a warning to induce loading of the recording medium in the reading device if an necessary map data is not stored on the nonvolatile storage device while the navigation operation is executed on the basis of the map data stored on the nonvolatile storage device. The transmitting device transmits the necessary map data if the recording medium is loaded in the reading device in accordance with the warning, the controlling device quits the navigation operation if the recording medium is not loaded in the reading device.
According to the navigation system, if the movable body goes out of a predetermined area, the navigation operation can be smoothly continued by newly storing the necessary map data on the nonvolatile storage device.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the notifying device notifies the warning repeatedly predetermined times if the recording medium is not loaded in the reading device despite of the warning. The controlling device quits the navigation operation if the recording medium is not loaded in the reading device after the warning is notified the predetermined times.
According to the navigation system, if a recording medium which is different from the recording medium having the map data is mistakenly loaded, it is possible to give a chance to reload a proper recording medium. Further, it is possible to prevent suspension of the navigation operation more than necessary.
In another aspect of the navigation system, block map data is recorded on the recording medium every block unit into which the entire map is divided. Then the reading device reads the map data from the recording medium in the block map data unit. Further, the nonvolatile storage device stores and reads the map data in the block map data unit.
According to the navigation system, the transmission is executed by selecting the block map data unit and transmitting it sequentially. Therefore it is possible to manage the transmission processing and the map data easily.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the transmitting device determines whether the block map data as an object of transmitting is stored on the nonvolatile storage device. Further, the transmitting device transmits only block map data which is not stored on the nonvolatile storage.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to prevent unnecessary transmission and execute the transmission processing speedily.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the object of transmitting by the transmitting device is set to an area comprising a plurality of block units on the basis of the block unit including the present position.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the block unit having a high possibility that the movable body passes to the nonvolatile storage device in advance.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the object of transmitting by the transmitting device is set to an area comprising a plurality of block units, which is overlapped with an optimum route from the present position to a destination.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the block unit having a high possibility that the movable body is slated to pass to the nonvolatile storage device in advance.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a navigation system. The navigation system is provided with: a present position detecting device for detecting a present position of a movable body; a reading device for being loaded with a recording medium on which map data is recorded and reading the map data from the loaded recording medium; a nonvolatile storage device for storing the map data thereon; an operating device for providing an instruction to transmit the map data from the reading device to the nonvolatile storage device; a selecting device for selecting an area as an object to be transmitted in accordance with the present position; and a transmitting device for reading the map data from the recording medium through the reading device and transmitting the read map data to the nonvolatile storage device when the instruction to transmit is provided by the operating device.
According to the navigation system, a present position detecting device detects a present position of a movable body. A reading device reads map data in accordance with the present invention recorded on a recording medium. Then a controlling device controls a navigation operation to assist the movable body in traveling on the basis of the read map data.
On the other hand, an operating device provides an instruction to transmit the map data from the reading device to the nonvolatile storage device. A selecting device selects an area as an object to be transmitted in accordance with the present position. Then a transmitting device reads the map data from the recording medium through the reading device and transmits the read map data to the nonvolatile storage device. Then the map data is stored on the nonvolatile storage device. A controlling device controls the navigation operation on the basis of the stored map data on the nonvolatile storage device.
Therefore if a user intends to transmit the map data to nonvolatile storage device, the map data is transmitted to the nonvolatile storage device. Then the navigation operation is continued on the basis of the stored map data on the nonvolatile storage device. As a result, it is possible to provide the navigation system having high usability.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the object of transmitting by the transmitting device is set to an area selected on the basis of the present position.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the block unit having a high frequency of use to the nonvolatile storage device in advance.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the object of transmitting by the transmitting device is set to an area around a designated point or a designated area by a user.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the block. unit which a user intends to use to the nonvolatile storage device in advance.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the object of transmitting by the transmitting device is set to an area around an optimum route from the present point to a destination.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the block unit having a high possibility that the movable body is slated to pass to the nonvolatile storage device in advance.
In another aspect of the navigation system, the operation device provides an instruction to seek an optimum route to a designated destination, the transmitting device transmits the map data when seeking of the optimum route is completed.
According to the navigation system, it is possible to transmit the map data to the nonvolatile storage device automatically if a user designates a destination.